


Miracle of Bastet

by Chiki0208



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiki0208/pseuds/Chiki0208





	Miracle of Bastet

亚图姆是被脸颊上奇怪的触感从梦中唤醒的。

有什么温温热热的东西在他的侧脸上滑动，将那一块皮肤弄得湿润。

……在舔……？是什么……？

他吃力地张开眼睛，却看到自己的脸正放大在眼前。

亚图姆暗红的眸子瞬时睁大了。醒来发现有一个长得和自己一样的人趴在自己身侧还在舔舐自己的脸，这大概是最出人意料的起床方式了。这是梦，抑或是幻觉？但是属于法老王的冷静与敏锐让亚图姆只错愕了一秒就镇定下来，他注意到这个少年虽然与自己神似，白皙的肤色却与自己相去甚远，五官的线条更为柔和，眼睛也是更为温柔的紫色。

更重要的是，在这个人的头顶上，一对绝对不属于人类的猫咪耳朵从发丝间探出。而亚图姆十分肯定，在眼角的余光中，他还看到了少年身后微微晃动的毛茸茸尾巴。

他内心有了一个大胆的答案。

 

前一日的日落时分，橙红的霞光浸染了埃及的天空。处理完一日的繁杂政务，亚图姆终于得以回到寝殿休憩。在门口守卫的女官恭敬的问好声中他大步走进殿内，却意外地发现自己的床上多了一位不速之客。

一只猫正端坐在柔软的被褥中间。它身披柔顺光亮的黑色短毛，却在额前有一缕特别的金色，一双圆眼闪耀着紫水晶般神秘的光泽。黑猫的脊背挺直着，那端庄优雅的姿态仿佛它是在神殿的高台上俯视着信徒的贝斯特神。

见此情景身后开门的女官倒吸了一口气。“非常抱歉，法老王，我们没有注意到……我这就把它带走。”说着她三步并作两步走到床榻前，伸出双手想要将猫抱走。那黑猫却猝不及防地伸出爪子，在女官的手上狠狠挠了一下，登时现出几道血痕。

女官发出低低的痛呼，有些不知所措。猫是神圣的动物，因此对它使用过于强制的手段是禁止的。她不安地对亚图姆说：“那个，我、我去拿些它可能喜欢的食物来，说不定可以将它引开，还请您稍作等候。”

“啊，不必了，让它留在这里就好。”看见属下为难的样子，亚图姆抬手制止了她。

在这偌大的只有一人的宫殿中，多一只猫咪作为伙伴倒也不坏，反正寝殿中的这张床足够大。

不过……他看向床上的黑猫，它已经完全是一副生人勿近的样子，身体向后拱起，发出警告的呜呜声，注视着两人的眼神绝对称不上友善。

好凶啊，亚图姆不禁失笑，倘若这位伙伴不肯配合，那也没办法和平共处了。

他转过头，看见小桌上的托盘中放置的酒瓶和酒杯。那之中装的是加了酒的石榴汁，本是供他就寝前饮用的。亚图姆心中一动，忽然有了主意。

“麻烦你为我斟一杯酒吧。”他吩咐女官道。

女官不解其意，但仍服从地端了一杯过来。接过那盛满鲜红液体的酒杯，亚图姆慢步走到床前，稍稍递过杯子，对猫咪柔声说：“你一定渴了吧，要不要喝一点水？”

紫色的猫眼依然透着警惕，但它紧绷的身子明显放松了些。“来吧，喝一点。”他又哄道。

一人一猫对视片刻，黑猫终于低下头喝起了杯中的石榴汁。很快，它眼神中的凶恶逐渐淡去，然后逐渐涣散。没过多久，它便软绵绵地醉倒在被子中，看起来毫无威胁了。

年轻的法老露出计划得逞的笑容，女官也微笑着退出寝殿，带上了房门。

 

直觉告诉亚图姆，这个突然出现的少年就是昨天的那只黑猫。他与自己颇为相仿的样貌，应当是苏醒后仿照着见到的第一个人——也就是自己——所幻化的。亚图姆看着少年酡红的脸颊和迷离的眼神，猜想着他是否仍然因为昨天那杯兑了酒的石榴汁而沉醉。

黑猫所化的少年大约是想通过舔舐脸庞的方式唤醒身边的法老，见亚图姆睁开眼睛，他便停下了动作稍稍直起身体。这个姿势让亚图姆注意到对方不着寸缕的身体和异常偏高的体温，结合两人过于亲昵的距离让他心中掠过一种微妙的预感。

……那是，动物发情时的情态。

像是为了印证他的猜想，下一秒生着猫耳的少年猛然咬上了亚图姆的脖颈。宛如捕食猎物一般的姿势却没有发力，少年的犬齿轻轻地刺着他的肌肤，但并不令人痛苦。柔软的双唇收拢，吮着被咬的那一块皮肉，舌头也配合着在其上打转。一只不安分的手同时抚上了亚图姆的胸膛，看似漫无目的地游走，却在经过乳头时手指稍稍加力揉捻，使它立刻挺立起来。

饱含情色意味的舔吻和抚摸让亚图姆有种火焰在身体上被点燃的错觉，而身上人的手和亲吻还在步调一致地向下半部分移动。意识到事态即将滑向不可控制的深渊，仅存的理智让他想要做最后的挽救。

“等一下……你要做什——”

后面的话没能说出来，因为那家伙的手已经覆上了他已经半硬的下体，并且不怀好意地隔着衣服揉搓了一下。舌尖最后在肚脐的位置画了个圆，少年抬起头向后挪动了下身体，头顶的耳朵随着动作微微摇晃。

在法老王震惊的眼神注视下，少年轻巧地拉开对方轻薄的下装，双唇贴上了那昂扬的顶端。

尽管身为一国之君，但早早就担起法老重任的亚图姆尚未婚配，对于性的经验仅止于自己用手纾解欲望而已。在此时此刻，身体最敏感的部位传来的与手指截然不同的触感，以及对方正用唇舌伺候自己的认知，像海浪抚平沙滩上的足印般将他的大脑洗刷得一片空白。

少年只虚虚地含住身下人阴茎的上部，舌头抵住马眼轻轻舔弄着。他抬起眼睛留意着亚图姆，似乎认为对方的反应十分有趣。有着细长猫瞳的眼底闪过狡黠的神色，他张开口尽可能地将含着的东西纳入，努力地吮吸起来。

下身被湿热的口腔反复吸紧又放松的感觉让亚图姆忍不住颤抖，如果说刚才的快感是近海的轻浪，此刻它就变成了狂风骤雨中的波涛。他忍不住伸出手摸向少年的头顶，像逗弄普通的猫一样在那对猫耳的耳根处轻挠。果不其然，虽然嘴上的动作没停，但身上人的腰背渐渐放松下来，喉咙深处甚至传来了舒服的呼噜呼噜声。

得到了亚图姆的回应的猫耳少年动作得更加卖力，甚至能听到细微的唾液声音，并且加上了一只手环住了柱体的剩余部分上下套弄着。在从未体验过的刺激面前年轻的法老难以自持，最终在一次几乎要抵到少年喉头的深入吞咽后射了出来。

少年出乎意料地并没有避开，反而张开红润的双唇将大部分精液接了下来，缓慢地咽了下去。末了还不忘舔舔嘴唇，仿佛饮下的是什么琼浆，然而亚图姆却没错过那家伙眼神中的一抹得意。这样富有冲击性的画面，让他尚未从高潮的余韵中平静下来的头脑像是又被放到了大火上的汤锅一样翻腾起来。

而少年接下来的动作则明白地宣布这一切还没作结。他放开亚图姆，直起身体换为跪立的姿势，一只手抚慰上自己同样挺立多时的下身，有些急迫地撸动着，扬起的脸上渐渐浮现被取悦的神色，毛茸茸的尾巴也随着节奏摆动起来。另一只手却沾了方才滴落的精液，径直伸向自己身后的私密处。

赤裸裸的邀请做到这种程度，如果到了此时还只是躺在一边看着小猫咪自己动作的话，未免太没有国王的气度。亚图姆抓住少年探向后方的手用力一拉，后者顿时失去平衡倒进他怀里，亚图姆顺势按下对方的头顶吻上了那张不老实的嘴。少年的唇和亚图姆料想中一般柔软而不失弹性，而当他将舌头深入猫咪的齿间时立刻得到了对方热情的回应。待到两人终于分开，一条暧昧的银丝牵连在彼此之间，而少年原本就因为情潮泛红的脸颊这会儿更是比石榴汁也不遑多让。

趁着少年因接吻后的缺氧而稍脱力，亚图姆的手抵上前者的肩膀，没花多大力气就调换了双方的上下位置。打量着少年的身体，对方的身形比自己要更加纤细，偏白的肌肤带着淡淡的粉红，颇为惹人怜爱。

亚图姆手指捏上少年一侧的乳头，唇舌则对另外一侧展开进攻。两颗红豆在揉捏和舔咬下微微红肿，少年在双重的快慰下难耐地扭动着身体，却准确地抓住了亚图姆在他胸口动作的手往自己的下半身带。

身下人的急切让年轻的法老王哭笑不得，他索性仿照对方刚才的做法，一面爱抚少年身前的各处使其逐渐放松，同时手指抵在了小家伙后穴的入口处向里探入。

起初手指的进入和活动还有些艰涩，亚图姆耐心地摸索着，终于在指尖刮过某一点时捕捉到了少年的颤抖。体内敏感点的发现使得接下来的扩张进展顺利了许多，手指很快增加到两根，随后是三根，穴内也变得柔软湿热起来。少年发出一阵不满足的轻哼，双腿自觉地向两侧张得更开，氤氲着水雾的紫色大眼睛带着恳求看向亚图姆。

善于听取民意的法老立刻心领神会，撤出了自己的手指，以更为炙热的某样东西取而代之。

尽管做过了扩张，但手指的程度终究难以和真正的性器相比，进入时少年还是有些难受地皱起了眉毛。被卡在一半的亚图姆也不好受，他只得俯下身在对方唇上与身上落下细碎的亲吻，以温柔化解彼此的痛楚。

终于完全进入时他们都发出了一声满足的喟叹。被小穴内壁包裹的感觉比之前的口交要更加紧致滚烫，亚图姆感到一阵酥麻流过脊椎。身下人拧紧的眉头也逐渐舒展，昭示着他也捱过了被异物入侵的不适。

确认了对方无碍，亚图姆开始缓缓地抽送起来。源源不绝的快感随着每一次的深入浅出从交合处传至大脑，引诱着他将动作的频率逐步加快。有着紫水晶颜色的双眸舒服地半眯着，断断续续的呜咽从少年唇边逸出，他头上的一对猫耳由于身体被不断撞击而一抖一抖，尾巴也贴着床单来回摇晃。

这般情景看得沉浸在欲望中的王心痒难耐，他握住猫咪的腰将后者翻为跪趴的姿势。就着体内的凶器的这一番旋转带来的奇妙感觉让少年本就柔软的腰肢险些支撑不住，幸而有亚图姆双手的支撑才没有直接趴倒在床上。

全新的姿势让那条毛毛的尾巴得以完全展现在亚图姆面前，他按捺不住好奇伸手抓住了这个不安分地晃动着的东西。少年的身体顿时一僵，内壁也骤然收紧，几乎让年轻的法老当时缴械投降。

猫耳的少年回头瞪向身后的罪魁祸首，可是绯红的双颊和盈满快感泪水的眼睛让这一瞪不仅毫无威慑力，反而让亚图姆玩心大起。他一面继续不紧不慢的律动，一面将整条猫尾从根部撸到尖端。少年似乎完全被这一套组合拳打败了，他开始大口地喘息，身体软得宛如一滩水。

亚图姆十分满意于对方的反应，开始了最为猛烈的进攻。大开大合的快速抽插将身下人的呻吟尽数撞成碎片，色情的水声从紧密贴合的部位不断地响起。汗水顺着法老古铜色的皮肤滴落在少年白皙的脊背，而愉悦的眼泪从少年的眼眶溢出沾湿了枕头。黑与白的两具肢体交叠在一起，光与影的两个灵魂共同吟唱着生命的旋律。

随着一声骤然拔高的呻吟身下的小猫率先达到了巅峰，而高潮时长时间的紧缩将法老王也带到了极乐的彼岸。将精液全数射入对方体内，亚图姆缓缓将自己抽出，看着白色的粘稠液体顺着那人的臀缝流下。少年的体力似乎已然耗竭，甫一分开便卧倒在床上。经历了这一番激烈的情事，亚图姆也感到有几分疲惫，眼见外面天色尚早，他干脆也躺下身来，将已经昏昏欲睡的少年拥入怀中一同补眠片刻。

在沉入梦乡前他于朦胧中回忆起贝斯特神的传说。那位以猫作为化身的女神象征着月亮的温柔，同时也掌管着人间的性爱。

他凝视着怀中熟睡的少年，暗自想道，或许这位从天而降的伙伴就是女神赐给自己的、最令人惊艳的神迹。


End file.
